


Ice Skating and Hot Chocolate the Babe Way

by fromcrossroadstoking



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromcrossroadstoking/pseuds/fromcrossroadstoking
Summary: Babe takes Roe ice skating for the first time. Roe does not like it. Babe also introduces him to Hot Chocolate the Babe Way. Roe doesn`t like that either.(At least he likes Babe.)
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Ice Skating and Hot Chocolate the Babe Way

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the HBO War characterizations, not the actual men.

“I think you might actually be improving!”

It was true. Although Gene was wobbling around like a newborn giraffe he had managed to stay upright for a whole five minutes. It was a record.

Babe had insisted relentlessly on teaching Gene to ice skate. During Gene`s first winter in Philly, Babe had been mildly horrified to learn Gene had never participated in one of his favorite winter pastimes. Gene had put it off for as long as he could, managing to come up with enough excuses to last through one whole winter. But another winter was here and as soon as the snow had begun falling Babe had begun asking Gene to go ice skating.

~

Gene had finally relented a couple days ago having finally run out of all plausible excuses. The Louisiana boy had been dreading this moment. He had already decided a couple years ago that he didn’t like snow or the cold. In fact, he had considered transferring to a school back down south but then he met Babe and decided the northern half of the country might actually be tolerable. What wasn’t tolerable, however, was this ice skating business.

About twenty minutes in, Gene decided he wasn’t made for ice skating. He had already fallen more times than he could count and he was pretty sure his knees and behind (which was feeling very sore at the moment) would be a nice shade of purple tomorrow.

Now here he was, managing to stay upright for the longest stretch yet. For a brief moment he felt like maybe, just maybe, he was getting the hang of this. Of course, as soon as the thought crossed his mind he took another dive, this time landing on his wrist at a bad angle as he tried to catch himself.

“Aw Gene! You ok?”

“Yeah, s'alright,” Gene probed at his wrist tenderly, “don’t think anything’s broken.”

You sure?“

"Yeah Babe, really, it’s ok.”

“Hey, lemme see your wrist,” Babe held out his hand expectantly, “I know how to make sure it`s ok.”

Gene, curious as to whatever technique this would end up being, extended his arm to Babe. Babe gently took his hand and pressed a kiss as light as the falling snowflakes around them against the inside of Roe’s wrist.

“There! All better!” A triumphant grin appeared on Babe`s face and Gene couldn’t help but snort out a laugh.

“Maybe you should be the one in med school.”

Babe threw back his head and let out that distinctive laugh of his that made the butterflies in Roe’s stomach flutter a little faster.

Babe winked at Gene, “Ya know I would, but I’d hate to show you up.”

Gene rolled his eyes and gently rubbed his wrist, fingers grazing lightly over the spot Babe`s lips had just been.

“Think maybe we can call it quits now while only 90% of my body is all bruised up?”

“On one condition: you gotta try hot cocoa the Babe way.”

Gene cocked an eyebrow at the statement. “I`m almost afraid to ask, but what`s the ‘Babe Way’ and how am I just hearing of it?”

“Well, you`re just hearing of it 'cause I just invented yesterday but don’t worry, its delicious.” There was a glint of something Gene could only name as mischief in his eyes, but Gene, admittedly, was a sucker for that look.

~

Hot chocolate the “Babe Way” turned out to be hot chocolate with an extra squeeze (or 2, or 3, or 4) of chocolate syrup, fluff, those crunchy mini marshmallows, mini chocolate chips, crushed up Oreos, and a candy cane. It was liquid sugar that coated his throat on the way down, but Gene didn’t dare complain. After all, he had failed miserably at ice skating, one of Babe`s favorite things, so he might as well pretend to enjoy the hot chocolate, which apparently was another one of Babe`s favorite things. Babe had sucked down the entire sugary monstrosity within minutes and was now contentedly enjoying the rest of his candy cane.

“Maybe different skates.”

“What?”

Babe popped the candy cane out of his mouth, “Maybe you`ll have better luck with different skates. I`ll see if we can borrow Bill`s or Ralph`s skates. Good thing we`re all size nine!” Babe grinned and crunched down on his candy cane.  
Gene stifled a groan as he realized Babe wasn’t about to give up on this ice skating thing. He made a mental note to stock up on Advil as Babe went on planning their next ice skating outing. Half listening to Babe and taking another tentative sip of his overly sweet hot chocolate, two thoughts crossed Gene`s mind;

_Jesus, I need some water._

_Good thing he`s so damn cute._


End file.
